Holidays Are Better When We're Together
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: What happens when everyone comes home for Christmas break? New relationships form, old relationships crumble and some are put to the test. Brittana, Klaine, Finchel, Quam, Jarley, Sugar/Artie, Mercedes/OC


Holidays are Better When We're Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! Takes place in Season 4, R and R please!**

**Full Summary: What happens when everyone comes home for Christmas break? New relationships form, old relationships crumble and some are put to the test.**

_Main Pairings: Brittana, Finchel, Klaine, Jarley, Tike, Artiegar, Quam, Mercedes/OC, Fabrittana/Unholy Trinity friendship (just cause I love their friendship!), Faberry friendship_

_Minor Pairings: Brochel, Bram friendship, Samcedes, Kitty/Ryder_

Santana Lopez sat in her English Seminar, her last class of the day, at The University of Louisville in Kentucky.

It was hard, adjusting to college life: dorm parties, new roommates and cheerleading practice that makes Sue look like an easy coach.

She actually couldn't wait to come home to Lima, and more importantly she couldn't wait to come home and see Brittany!

With her last class finally over with, she made her way back to her dorm room to pack up and get ready for to go to the airport. Get ready Lima, cause Santana Lopez is back bitches...

XXXX

Mike Chang let out a relaxed sigh as he packed up, at Joffery Ballet Academy of Dance, in Chicago. He was excited to be coming home to Ohio. He loved college so far, but he couldn't wait to come home. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends again, and Tina...

XXXX

"Come on we are going to be late!" Kurt Hummel exclaimed as he dragged his best friend Rachel Berry through the crowded New York train station.

"Okay, okay slow down would you," Rachel complained with a giggle as they took their seats.

"Was lover boy keeping you busy, you were texting all through breakfast?" Kurt noted with a grin, bringing up Brody Weston, an upper class man at NYADA, who had a thing for Rachel.

"No it was my dads, just wanted to know what time they would expect me at home," Rachel replied as Kurt nodded. "And easy there silly pants, you know I'll always love Finn!"

"Loving someone and 'exploring your options' are two completely different things Rach. As much as I love my brother you have to do what's best for you!" Kurt pointed out with a smirk.

"I know, it's gonna be really strange to see Finn again?" Rachel said letting out a sigh. She wasn't sure if she was more nervous or excited to see him? I wonder what he's up to at the moment.

XXXX

Finn Hudson stood at Burt's Tire Shop (don't know the specific name of it sorry, so if anyone does please tell me,) helping Burt place a brand new set of tires on a recently cleaned up car.

He hadn't told anyone yet, but he wasn't actually in the army down in Georgia. After endless nights debating, after Rachel left, he decided not to join the army. Yeah everyone's gonna be pissed when they find out, but wouldn't they be mostly relieved that he didn't go? He would have to wait for their reactions when they made it back to Lima. When _she_ made it back to Lima...

XXXX

Mercedes Jones stood at LAX airport, getting through security and waiting for her plane to arrive. She was working at Star Records and she was loving LA so far. She couldn't wait to get back home and see all of her friends who went away to college (Quinn, Santana, Puck), fellow divas (Rachel and Kurt) and friends back at McKinely (Brittany, Sam and Blaine). She loved her job, she was living the dream! Getting to do what she loved whenever she wanted to was amazing. But also kind of lonely...

XXXX

Quinn Fabray excitedly shut her suitcase as she exited her dorm room and roamed the Yale Campus, on her way to the Airport. She actually was happy to be coming back home for Christmas break. She gets to see all of friends again (Mainly Santana, Brittany and Rachel). Santana was enjoying time in Kentucky, Rachel was at NYADA and was having a bit of a hard time adjusting but Quinn knew she would make it work, and Britt was head-cheerleader, she was so proud of Brittany, and she was getting her grades up.

She's getting A's in all of her classes, she has a roommate named Cassie, who is a social butterflied blonde chick, and she has yet to find a single, attractive cute guy.

Should be a fun break!


End file.
